Finding Light In The Dark
by Rikki18
Summary: Rikki hasn't had the best childhood ever. Her older brother is spending more time with his Power Ranger friends than her, she's not making any friends at school, and the city keeps being attacked by all these crazy monsters. What's an 8 year old supposed to do but try and survive the perils of being a Power Ranger's little sister...and Elementary School.


**Author's Note: This is going to be a long explanation as to why I'm writing this story. Just a warning. XD**

**Ok. So, I've liked the Power Rangers since I was 4 years old. I started watching it back in the day during the beginning of MMPR. I had stopped watching it when Kimberly left and got replaced by Katherine. Before I start getting yelled at by everyone that likes Katherine, to my 5/6 year old self, I couldn't see Tommy with anyone else. To me (then and now), I think Tommy and Kimberly are the perfect Power Ranger couple. Dear John letter or not. **

**Anyway, I didn't start watching again until I was 12 and they started playing all the episodes for two hours every weekend on ABC Family. That was when I discovered that they'd continued the Power Rangers with new seasons and teams. I was excited (even though nothing will ever top MMPR), but I got out of it once I reached high school. Then got back into it by my Sophomore year because of Dino Thunder (still can't believe that Tommy is still hot after all these years). Then back out. Then, last year they started the new team Megaforce. Let me state right now that I am not a big fan of this season, but they do remind me of the original MMPR. It got me back in to it (again...). It seems that, even at almost 24 years old (my birthday's on October 8th), I can't seem to walk away from my favorite childhood show. So, for my birthday I ordered the Season 2 Volume 2 DVD and the Season 3 complete season DVD of MMPR. And I figure if I'm going to sit and watch all of those episodes, I might as well write a story that has been floating around my head for the last 8 years or so. Now, after that longer than I thought it would be speech, here's the actual summary for the story. **

**Summary: Rikki hasn't had the best childhood ever. Her older brother is spending more time with his Power Ranger friends than her, she's not making any friends at school (seeing as she's two year's younger than her classmates), and the city keeps being attacked by all these crazy monsters. What's an 8 year old supposed to do but try and survive the perils of being a Power Ranger's little sister...and Elementary School. **

**This chapter is meant to be a Prologue. The main part of this story is going to occur right after Jason, Trini and Zach give their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. This will mainly focus on Rikki dealing with all the issues of being Tommy's little sister. I would like to turn this story into a three part story. The first being her childhood while Tommy is a Power Ranger, the second being her Middle School years, and the final part dealing with the return of an old villain and all of the rangers joining forces to take him down. So, bare with me until then. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, Tommy and Kimberly would be together (although the idea of Kimberly and Jason being together is growing on me) and Conner and Kira would be together as well. **

**And now, after my longest author's note ever, here's the prologue.**

**Enjoy!**

**Finding Light In The Dark**

**By: Rikki18**

**Prologue:**

I never wanted to be like my brother.

Everyone of his friends (and mine) wanted to either be him or be like him. I never felt this way.

To the teenagers living in Angel Grove, Tommy was the hottest, sweetest, and bravest guy at Angel Grove High. They would watch him at the Juice Bar either working out or fine tuning his martial arts skills and would just be amazed at what he could do. And with Kimberly at his side, he could accomplish anything. It didn't take long for everyone to think of them as the cutest couple in history. So, of course, people would just assume that he was a great older brother as well.

Well, that's where people were wrong.

You see, I know first hand that he was not the greatest older brother. Don't get me wrong, Tommy has his moments, but when your brother is first the green ranger, then the white, and finally the red ranger, your life gets more and more difficult as the years go by.

I should probably explain. My name is Rikki Oliver. I'm the little sister of Tommy Oliver. The guy that is considered to be the greatest (if not the most colorful) power ranger of all time. I was only 7 years old when my parents, Tommy, and I moved to Angel Grove from Los Angeles. I don't remember a whole lot about LA. I guess with everything that has happened since then, it really doesn't matter. Some people say (mainly Jason and Kimberly) that I look a lot like Tommy. We have the same dark brown hair (when I was seven it just brushed my shoulders in waves) and the same brown eyes. Our skin color was even the same as well. The only real differences between us (besides the obvious ones) were that my face had much softer features than his and that my eyes were a little larger.

I can't tell you how many times people would mention how much we looked alike. If I wasn't so much younger than Tommy, they would've thought we were twins. Even though I was flattered that people thought we were so cute together, having them say "Aww...you look just like your brother!" is not something a little girl (or any girl for that matter) wants to hear.

You're probably wondering at this point why I think Tommy isn't the greatest brother in the world. It's pretty simple actually. Once Tommy became the green ranger, I no longer mattered to him. Before you start thinking 'Oh. She's just a spoiled little sister that doesn't want to share her big brother.', hear me out.

When Tommy became the evil green ranger, I was the first one to figure it out. It wasn't all that hard really. When your normally kind older brother suddenly gets snippy, secretive, and starts talking to (what seems to be) himself, you know something's wrong. It doesn't help that I saw him morph before he went off to fight the other rangers. You have no idea how happy I was that the other rangers got him out from under Rita Repulsa's spell. I later figured out that the other rangers were Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack. Wasn't that hard to figure out considering they not only started hanging out with my brother, but they all wore the same colors everyday. Makes you wonder how no one else has ever figured them out. It was at this point that Tommy started to drift away.

Instead of watching movies at home or starting to teach me martial arts, Tommy hung out with his new friends. At first, this didn't really bother me. I was busy trying to adjust to a new school and being moved up a grade. It wasn't until Tommy started going out with Kimberly that I realized that I wasn't his priority anymore. Don't get me wrong, I adored Kimberly. She was funny, athletic, and just as sarcastic as I was. I even started to learn gymnastics from her at the Juice Bar. I thought for sure that she'd be my sister-in-law by now, but that's another long story.

Even though Tommy and I weren't as close as we used to be doesn't mean that I wasn't friends with some of his friends. At first, Jason and the others just treated me exactly like who I was; Tommy's little sister. It wasn't until Tommy and Kimberly started dating that they started treating me like a real friend. Even though I was technically "friends" with them, the ones I was closest to were Jason and Kimberly.

Jason always treated me as the little sister that he never had. He always seemed to be looking out for me and would constantly check on me after the borderline daily monster attacks. He would even started checking to see if my homework was completed and/or if I needed any help with it. At first he kind of annoyed me (seeing as I didn't want another brother since one was enough), but slowly he grew on me. It helped when I realized that he was looking out for me not because he had to, but because he truly cared. I could see why he was chosen to be the red ranger.

The relationship I had with Kimberly was quite a bit different. Kim and I bonded instantly. We first officially met when Tommy and the gang went to the Juice Bar together for the first time. I'm not so sure that Kim and I would've gotten as close as we did if Bulk and Skull hadn't started causing their usual brand of trouble. I knew right after she made a sarcastic comment about Bulk's intelligence (or lack there of) that we would be best friends. And I was right.

But, the closeness that I had with both Kimberly and Jason wouldn't last. Kimberly started dating Tommy (which led to even less time with both of them) and Jason, Trini, and Zach left Angel Grove. I felt pretty alone at this time. I was 8 years old then and, even after a year, I had yet to make any friends with kids my own age. When I had first moved to Angel Grove, I was put into 2nd grade (instead of 1st grade) due to the work in 1st grade being to easy for me. Because the work wasn't challenging enough for me (again...), the principal of Angel Grove Elementary decided to move me up another grade. So, instead of starting 3rd grade when I was 8, I started 4th grade. A lot like my future friend Justin, I was picked on for being so young and smart. At the time, I didn't think my mood could get any lower. It wasn't until I met Adam Park for the first time that I finally felt like I could have a friend that wouldn't look at me as just Tommy Oliver's little sister.

And that's where my story really begins.

**End Of Prologue**

**AN: So, that's the beginning. Hope you guys liked it. I didn't want to describe to much of what happened seeing as I'm going to be starting where Rocky, Adam, and Aisha get their powers. The next chapter will have the first meeting of Rikki and Adam. As well as some Elementary School drama. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter done seeing as the DVD's won't be at my house until Tuesday (at the earliest). So, it may be a week or two until I can post it. **

**Please review! Even if it's just a simple 'keep up the good work!'. I love it when people critique my stories. XD**


End file.
